


Who We Are: A Summary

by coffeeincluded



Series: The Beasts Within [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeincluded/pseuds/coffeeincluded
Summary: A short reference for my Three Houses daemon AU, since the concepts of daemons and Dust will  be integrated into the story in multiple ways, and not everyone knows just how big a boar actually is.
Series: The Beasts Within [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543501
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	Who We Are: A Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the reason I’m making this is to have everyone’s daemons in one place for easy reader reference along with descriptions and photographs, and part of the reason is to explain some of the background concepts to those not familiar with His Dark Materials.
> 
> But really, a big part of this is because I’m in the middle of finishing up residency applications and starting to run around the country for residency interviews, while still working at my internship. In other words, much to my chagrin as much as yours, updates are going to be pretty slow for the next month and I want to provide you all with some sort of content.
> 
> I hope this is useful! Please let me know if you have any questions/need clarification/anything really.

**So, what are daemons, and what is Dust?**

Daemons are a manifestation of the human soul that takes the form of an animal. They aren’t actual animals, but are made of Dust. Dust is a fundamental particle of the HDM-verse that is both representative of and attracted to conscious thought. Sentient beings, and the things they make, are surrounded by Dust. Adults have more Dust than children because they are more self-aware. In the His Dark Materials universe, all conscious beings have some sort of a physical manifestation of their soul, some sort of connection to Dust, although it may not be in the form of a daemon.   
  


Because a child’s personality is not set in stone, their daemon can change form to any animal. When a child grows up and becomes more self aware, their personality more settled, their daemon Settles as well and becomes one shape for the rest of their life. This happens between the ages of 12-18; most people settle between the ages of 14-16. Because of this, only Ashe and Lysithea are unsettled at the start of the story. A daemon settling is a major milestone. It shows who you are, both good and bad, and is almost always a cause for celebration.   
  


I choose daemon forms mostly on extrapolated animal behavior, with some medical stuff and symbolism thrown in for when I have a very difficult time deciding on form.   
  


Daemons and humans are two parts of the same being. Hurt one and you hurt the other. Kill one and you kill the other. Separating human and daemon causes immense physical and emotional anguish, outside of very specific circumstances. Separating them too far can sever the connection between human and daemon entirely. A severed human will usually die from shock, and if they survive...well, they’re only alive in the most technical sense of the word. Severing a human and daemon, also known as intercision, is an unthinkable abomination. Most people don’t know it exists, and those who do would struggle to think of a greater evil.   
  


Because a daemon is made of their humans’ dust and is the incarnation of their soul, it is taboo to touch another person’s daemon without permission or outside of the most dire emergencies (and even then you better not have had another choice). Consensual daemon touching is reserved only for the closest relationships: usually lovers, sometimes family or the closest of friends. It is a transcendent experience.   
  


Conversely, accidentally brushing against another person’s daemon is sort of the metaphysical equivalent of being in a jam packed subway car for over an hour with your nose pressed into somebody’s armpit and somebody else’s knee squished into your crotch. Condensed into one single moment. Deliberately non-consensual daemon touching is compared to metaphysical sexual assault and treated as such.   
  
With that explanation, let’s get to the dramatis personae! Please click the links to see what each daemon looks like.

* * *

_ **The Black Eagles** _

**Byleth and [Belial](https://www.nwf.org/-/media/NEW-WEBSITE/Shared-Folder/Wildlife/Mammals/mammal_gray-wolf_600x300.ashx)**

Byleth is the Professor for the Black Eagle house. Belial is a gray wolf, a large carnivore that hunts in packs consisting mostly of extended family members. For somebody with a wolf daemon, Byleth is unusually quiet and distant.

Actually, something is seriously wrong with Byleth and Belial, beyond their ability to separate without harm. Byleth is almost completely devoid of emotion, and Belial often seems oddly distant and detached. On the worst days, they’re hardly aware of anything at all. Byleth and Belial have been like this since birth. Turns out implanting Sothis’s crest stone into her chest has additional consequences in a Daemon AU; these consequences will be fully explored during the series. Things have gotten a lot better since Sothis woke up; Byleth is learning emotions and growing more of a personality and all that good stuff that makes you a person, but Jeralt had to essentially raise a husk of a child alone.

Most, but not all daemons are the opposite gender of their humans. Although Byleth is female, Belial is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns. Belial is also the more talkative and outwardly emotional of the two, and usually the one who shouts orders in battle.

**Edelgard and [Avarine](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/bb/Falco_rusticolus_1.jpg/1200px-Falco_rusticolus_1.jpg)**

Avarine is a female gyrfalcon, an enormous white falcon with black speckles throughout her body and wings. Gyrfalcons rule the arctic skies, chasing their prey to exhaustion, nesting on clifftops where none can reach, and chasing down small aircraft and bears that dare infringe on their territory. Avarine gives voice to Edelgard’s compassionate and kind side. Due to years of torture and medical experimentation, Edelgard and Avarine are able to separate without ill effect. However, they hate doing so.

Avarine was always going to be a pursuit predator; I worked with raptors in college and know gyrfalcons well enough that she just fit the bill.

**Hubert and [Thanily](http://wp.nathabblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/curious-red-fox-Chris_StMichael-1024x768.jpg)**

Thanily is a female red fox with a white bib and black paws. Despite being largely solitary predators, red fox fathers provide significant amounts of care for their offspring, and fox kits will sometimes stick around to help their parents with new litters. They cache food for hard times and often have multiple burrows with multiple exits. Like Avarine, Thanily is the more openly compassionate and emotional of the two halves of Hubert-and-Thanily.   
  


**Ferdinand and [Embrienne](https://static.scientificamerican.com/sciam/cache/file/F8A9780F-2278-4CB6-9BED5269B0FE0F51_source.jpg?w=590&h=800&1DF74A9B-FAE5-4701-A037D6E7009F4C52)**

Embrienne is a female honeybee; honeybees are famed for their cooperation but are also extremely competitive, with newly emerged queens fighting to the death. Ferdinand is the more competitive of the two, while Embrienne is more cooperative. 

Dorothea was spot-on when she said Ferdinand was like a bee, though not for the way she initially assumed!

**Bernadetta and [Malecki](https://vetmed.illinois.edu/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/pc-keller-hedgehog.jpg)  
**

Malecki is a male hedgehog, a solitary animal that curls up into a spiny ball to protect itself, and yet is surprisingly adaptable to different environments. Malecki is a bit more optimistic and tries his best to talk Bernadetta down from panic attacks, although he doesn’t always succeed and can get caught up in them too.

**Dorothea and [Calphour](http://nearbywild.org.uk/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/goldcrest_display-e1486820614208.jpg)**

Calphour is a male goldcrest, a tiny songbird with green feathers and, well, a golden crest on its head. They are monogamous but will flock and forage with many other birds, even songbirds of different species! Calphour is the quieter and more introspective of the pair.

**Petra and [Ardior](https://www.audubon.org/sites/default/files/styles/grid_gallery_lightbox/public/Snow_Goose_m17-70-563_l_1.jpg?itok=NoGaovy8)**

Ardior is a male snow goose, white with black-tipped wings. These birds have a large range; like most geese they are dedicated and absolutely ferocious when defending them and theirs. Ardior more overtly displays that ferocity.

**Linhardt and [Runilite](https://mm.aiircdn.com/3/5d84625c42ad3.jpg)**

Runilite is a female red panda, an adorable mammal that spends most of its life eating and sleeping. Linhardt is the more obviously empathetic of the two, though that isn’t saying much.

**Caspar and [Peakane](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f6/Clown_fish_in_the_Andaman_Coral_Reef.jpg)**

Peakane is a female clownfish; they are hierarchical, competitive, dedicated towards their eggs, and attack anyone approaching their anemone. Caspar and Peakane share one brain cell and Peakane is usually the one who has it. 

* * *

_ **The Blue Lions** _

**Dimitri and [Delcabia](https://cdn.britannica.com/74/143574-050-3C45B11A/Wild-boar.jpg) **

Delcabia is a female wild hog, who is [enormous](https://cdn1.i-scmp.com/sites/default/files/styles/1920x1080/public/images/methode/2018/03/10/3876d4e8-2444-11e8-b079-e65f92ed111a_1320x770_173423.JPG?itok=D646LFAE) and has tusks like knives. Spears used to hunt hogs have huge cross guards; if not for them an impaled boar will _run down the length of the spear to gore whomever just killed it._ Also, sows will adopt orphaned piglets. Delcabia almost always looks agitated, restless.   
  
**Dedue and [Levia](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e9/ff/0a/e9ff0a982fd1754b2ed0dccc1146c787.jpg)**

Levia is a female Cape buffalo,[ about as large as daemons can get](https://hesc.co.za/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/cape-buffalo-tile.jpg) in my setting. She’s almost as tall as Dedue and many times wider. There is a deep, burning anger within her that Dedue tries to deny is there.

**Felix and [Bismalt](https://s7d1.scene7.com/is/image/PETCO/1397540-left-1)**

Bismalt is a male betta fish, called a Brigidian fighting fish in this setting. They’re mostly solitary, are extremely hardy, love to fight, and if that doesn’t describe Felix I don’t know what does.   
  
**Sylvain and [Zepida](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/02/bb/d5/02bbd51ce35255b0b1fca8557201fb55.jpg)**

Zepida is a female tortoiseshell cat who is more outwardly caustic in her flirtations than Sylvain. This was one of the hardest daemons to figure out. What made me decide was the understanding that Sylvain is a bundle of maladaptive coping mechanisms and slow self-destruction under stress. Cats are notorious for getting a lot of stress-induced diseases that can be fatal.   
  
**Ingrid and [Albarrog](https://plumptonparkzoo.org/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/alligator.png)**

Albarrog is a male alligator, an aggressive territorial animal that is a surprisingly nurturing and protective mother towards her offspring. And yes, she drags him onto pegasusback. It’s not easy!

**Annette and [Serrin](https://www.fws.gov/uploadedImages/Region_1/NWRS/Zone_2/Mid-Columbia_River_Complex/Conboy_Lake/Images/western-gray-squirrel.jpg?n=6214)**

Serrin is a female gray squirrel, an energetic rodent that plans for winter by caching food in multiple spots. Serrin tries to help Annette be more focused and less scattered, but isn’t as successful as she’d like. Both are effervescent and optimistic.

**Mercedes and [Cygnis](https://zootampa.org/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/PaintedDogs_Web_24.jpg)**

Cygnis is a male African Painted Dog (called a Painted Wolf in this setting although they are not wolves. These dogs are arguably even more social and communicative than wolves. This was an easy fit for Mercedes, who is kind, empathetic, perceptive, wise, a born counselor, and more than a bit of a doormat.   
  
**Ashe and [Fuergios](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cc/4a/51/cc4a51dc66d8fbfd3934f2c21afac968.jpg)**

As of Chapter 6, Fuergios is unsettled. However, she prefers to take the form of canines and herd animals like bison, the “traditional” daemons of knights and the settled forms of pretty much every chivalric hero. Ashe and Fuergios hope she’ll settle as one of those. 

**As of Chapter 26, Fuergios has settled as a [mourning dove.](https://www.marinij.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/06/MIJ-L-BIRDS-0622-02.jpg)**

* * *

_ **The Golden Deer** _

**Claude and [Simurg](https://www.iowaherps.com/content/media/25-crotalus_horridus.jpg)**

Simurg is a female timber rattlesnake who is always calculating and scheming. These snakes will ward off predators by first pretending to be dead, then using their rattle. Only then will they deliver a deadly bite. Timber rattlesnake was such a perfect fit for Claude it’s not even funny. Literally nothing else came close.

**Hilda and [Halmstadt](https://haydensanimalfacts.files.wordpress.com/2015/12/blue-morpho-butterfly.jpg)**

Halmstadt is a male blue morpho butterfly, a tropical butterfly whose iridescent blue scales taunt predators into attacking it while simultaneously throwing off their aim. I thought about making Halmstadt a cuckoo but eventually decided that would imply a malice that Hilda lacks.

**Lysithea and [Zilbariel](https://s7d1.scene7.com/is/image/PETCO/153044-left-1?%24ProductDetail-large%24)**

Zilbariel is unsettled, although he prefers the forms of mustelids like weasels, ferrets, and wolverines. Like Edelgard and Avarine, Lysithea and Zilbariel are able to separate as a side effect of the experiments done on them.

Zilbariel should have settled years ago, at an age most people would consider disturbingly young, but TWSITD’s experimentation left him unable to settle. Lysithea and Zilbariel do not know this for sure, but they suspect it.

**Marianne and [Penumbrior](https://bloximages.newyork1.vip.townnews.com/stltoday.com/content/tncms/assets/v3/editorial/1/60/1603d116-57bb-5e08-98f8-d9dfe54a50b3/5c0d9244245c2.image.jpg?resize=400%2C533)**

Penumbrior is a male armadillo, which curls up to avoid danger, and can’t tolerate extremes in temperature very well.

**Leonie and [Kamen](https://www.thespruce.com/thmb/h7-HKko5EhTnkCHRbrN0Pn3zvM8=/1500x844/smart/filters:no_upscale\(\)/european-robin-597d1423845b34001136b518.jpg)**

Kamen is a male European robin, a songbird that stays in the same territory year round and will violently attack, sometimes kill, trespassing robins. Which fits Leonie’s competitive nature quite well.

**Lorenz and [Vincatel](https://ichef.bbci.co.uk/news/660/cpsprodpb/E829/production/_109533495_gettyimages-898359832.jpg)**

Vincatel is a female red deer, one of the largest deer species, and you better believe Lorenz milks her form for all its worth. Male red deer keep harems, and during yearly rut are so focused on mating and fighting off other bucks that they will actually not eat, and sometimes fight other bucks to the death. 

**Raphael and [Oakley](http://www.happydogheaven.com/wp-content/uploads/golden-retriever-rottweiler-mix-21-rare-and-amazing.jpg)**

Oakley is a female retriever-type dog; the breeds in Fodlan are different from ours. I should make up a breed name with that last DLC release! Maybe a Gautier Retriever? In any case, retrievers tend to be very optimistic, cheerful, and notoriously big eaters. You don’t want to know what I’ve seen cut out of their intestines because they thought they could eat it and could not. 

**Ignatz and [Mistella](https://howtotrainthedog.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/Australian-Shepherd-Cocker-Spaniel-Mix.jpg)**

Mistella is a female spaniel-type dog who settled shortly after Ignatz entered the academy. He’s not exactly happy with her form because she represents his passive, people-pleasing side. 

* * *

_ **Church of Seiros** _

**Rhea and [???](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/22/Praying_mantis_india.jpg)**

Archbishop Rhea’s daemon is a male praying mantis.

**Seteth and [???](http://rivista-cdn.reptilesmagazine.com/images/cache/cache_d/cache_f/cache_d/bearded-dragon-care-5001-70a3adfd.jpeg?ver=1569981623&aspectratio=1.5946843853821)**

In an adorably punny coincidence, Seteth’s daemon is a female bearded dragon.

**Flayn and [???](https://static.inaturalist.org/photos/1038741/original.JPG?1407555473)**

Flayn’s daemon is unsettled, but he prefers to take the form of tiny fish like guppies and minnows.

**Jeralt and [Domaghar](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a4/da/55/a4da557d6415ae41d94b2c18147e52db.jpg)**

Domaghar is a female draft horse, calm and very protective of her young yet more apt to flee under stress. Domaghar is extremely snarky and the one who helped keep Jeralt sane while raising Byleth. And yes, he rides her into battle.

**Alois and [Erikaf](https://www.theanimalspot.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/northamericanriverottersmall.jpg)**

Erikaf is a female river otter, a playful and energetic predator. Erikaf somehow loves Alois’s dad jokes and puns even more than he does.

**Hanneman and [Theophania](https://www.ortho.com/sites/g/files/oydgjc116/files/styles/scotts_asset_image_720_440/public/asset_images/iStock-176103481_Header.jpg?itok=FficpgYK)**

Theophania is a female wolf spider, which carries its young on its back. Many species will stalk their prey or are ambush predators. Hanneman and Theophania will work each other up into an excited frenzy with a new discovery. 

**Manuela and [Puccini](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D0fW1oVX4AAmgeb.jpg)**

Puccini is a male ring-tailed lemur, a highly social and extremely vocal primate. Like Caspar and Peakane, Puccini is in sole possession of their singular brain cell.

**Catherine and [Fortinbras](https://images.fineartamerica.com/images/artworkimages/mediumlarge/1/ramfront-robert-l-moffat.jpg)**

Fortinbras is a male ram with impressively-curled horns. Catherine...doesn’t really think for herself.

**Shamir and [Veradis](https://live.staticflickr.com/4749/39417693314_0f34b8c76f_b.jpg)**

Veradis is a male fire salamander, a solitary hunter whose markings clearly tell potential predators that it is poisonous and should not be messed with. Shamir secretly likes those splashes of color, though good luck getting her to admit it.

**Cyril and [Lashkar](https://alchetron.com/cdn/yellow-winged-bat-46b3a178-3c11-46aa-b1cd-5dbe24780b2-resize-750.jpeg)**

Lashkar is a female yellow-winged bat, which is monogamous and extremely attentive towards its mate. Lashkar is a little bit less dependent than Cyril.

* * *

_ **Ashen Wolves** _

**Yuri and [Icarus](https://nas-national-prod.s3.amazonaws.com/styles/hero_cover_bird_page/s3/sfw_fixed_01-29-2011-223.jpg?itok=BIR9fBhk)**

Icarus is a nonbinary blue jay, a bold and intelligent bird that has an extremely broad range. They will steal cached food from squirrels, mob enemies, and would rather strike first than strike back. Would you guys hate me too much if I changed Yuri's title to the Savage Mockingjay here? 

**Constance and [Rubine](https://cdn.britannica.com/88/92688-050-96F7814F/peacock-Blue-feathers-Indian.jpg)**

Rubine is a male peacock, because, I mean, _come on._ And yes, Rubine is also affected by the curse. And yes, in my fic, Constance's personality change in sunlight is a magical curse that exacerbates her inner insecurities. 

**Hapi and [Malka Foss](https://pangolins.org/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/cape-pangolin-from-youtube-video.jpg)**

Malka Foss is a male cape pangolin, a solitary animal covered in mobile, sharp scales. Cape pangolins will roll up in a ball to defend themselves and it's extremely difficult to pry them out of that ball, symbolizing Hapi's guarded, private nature. 

**Balthus and [Drusionary](https://photos.travelblog.org/Photos/314598/893387/f/8581333-Elder-Mountain-Goat-on-cliff-face-0.jpg)**

Drusionary is a female mountain goat, a bold and daring animal that can and will scale sheer cliff faces. Look at the picture and tell me that's _not_ Balthus. And yes, Drusionary's settled form is a good omen back in Kupala. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; I will update this as the series continues. Please let me know if you have questions!


End file.
